User talk:Bigmar6775
Character creation Hey friendos! I am totally interested in joining this wiki but i'm a tad bit overwhelmed with everything. If someone could be so kind as to help me out with figuring everything out and making a character, I would love them dearly. :) Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Bigmar6775 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 19:49, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Userpage First and foremost, welcome to Camp-Half Blood Roleplay Wiki! ---- If you have any questions of concerns, please do not hesitate to ask a member of the administrative team, we'll be more than happy to answer any questions you may have or guide you through get started on our wiki. Aiding on the character Page It's me Affectos I was wondering if I could help finishing up the character page with the coding. I'll keep the things you have in the current one, but I'll see if I can help you out a bit on it. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 19:43, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Delay I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in your moving from a Level Three User to a Level Four user. I can't promise that delays won't happen again, as I'm usually the one to level up new users, but I'm having a bit of trouble doing so due to a hectic schedule in real life. I will try my best to make sure that you level up on the proper dates. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and any inconveniences that this may have caused you. Aw no need to apologize! You are perfectly fine! There were no complications or anything so it's totally chill. Even if there were, I wouldn't care. You're fine! :) Bigmar6775 (talk) 15:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Level Five and Update Is our list accurate? If not, please IM me with the corrections as soon as possible. Also, congratulations on becoming a Level Five user! I would like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. If you were adopted by any user, please tell me who s/he was so that appropriate prizes can be handed out. :) Thank you! Deletion For having gone past 25 days with no edit, your character has been deleted. Should you wish to participate in the wiki using the same character, kindly message me or any other member of the admin team, and we will restore your page to how it was before. :)